This invention relates to a ladder for a children's play structure.
In earlier patents, German Pat. No. 713,545 discloses a ladder having a central support beginning above the bottom three rungs and extending upwardly beyond the ladder. Similar ladders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,081 to Marsh and in British Pat. No. 701,407. British Pat. No. 12,635 shows a ladder with guard members A.
The prior art does not reveal a ladder adapted for use with a child's play structure which accommodates children of various ages and which promotes the exercising of specific muscle groups in the user's body.